Complications of a Stage Manager
by Super Plexico
Summary: One-Shot. "Don't you dare patronize me, Uchiha Sasuke!" And in the end, despite him pushing her to the point of rage, he still had the nerve to smirk. Rated T for some strong language. Kind of.


**So, I should probably be working on that other story, but hell, theater's kicking my ass and well, I got inspired by this despite my teacher having a "No-Dating-Policy" in the theater. **

**I'm bored, leave me alone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"Sakura, do you see what this is?" Tsunade asked her pupil, her hazel-brown eyes piercing through Sakura's very essence, trying to make her crumble.

Or not. But either way, Tsunade was a hard-ass when it came to work. Sometimes. Sakura gulped and prayed that she wasn't about to get yelled at.

"Who was supposed to clean this up?" Tsunade questioned. Sakura sucked in a breath ready to start this big line of apology, but Tsunade beat her to the cake, "Uchiha was. And do you know where he is right now?" Sakura shook her head, "Backstage, taking a nap. Is that reasonable?" Sakura shook her head again, "No. No it is not. I made you stage manager for a reason, and if you can't handle something as simple as washing _paint brushes_, well, I may have to change my mind for competition. I need you to talk to Sasuke and tell him he needs to get his act together and get his head out of his ass otherwise he can leave. We have plenty of males at our disposal to replace him. Go take control. Now."

"Yes, ma'am. Right away." Sakura left Tsunade's office—which was positioned up a flight of stairs overlooking their shop (where all techs and crew members completed their projects for the play). As she passed through she already had questions flying her way, "Yo, Chouji, we need this particle board moved. Now. Lee, please go make sure the booth is off and that the preset in the auditorium is off—guys, I need someone to clean this right now—where's Shikamaru and the brooms."

"Er, we don't know where he went…" someone replied.

"Well, when you see him, tell him to get his ass down here." Sakura paused, "We only have two weeks guys, we need to be able to put all this together—jeez, has anyone seen the needle nose pliers? No, no, Sai—those screws are stripped, we can't use them anymore—oh, and make sure you guys take out the drill bits _out_ of the drills, seriously, I found three drills this morning still with the bits and pilots in them."

"Sakura, what are we supposed to do with this?" Konohamaru, the freshman, asked holding up a piece of plywood that had already been used.

"Trash it, we don't need any of that around—actors! Be sure that you're actually _cleaning _up right now. Stop slacking off."

"Hey, Sakura, can we close the tool cabinet?"

"No, we still have a lot of crap to put away, keep that open! Hey-hey—who signed out already?!"

Naruto sheepishly grinned. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Naruto, have I said 'Sign out' yet?"

"Er… yes?"

"No, Naruto, I haven't. Just for that, go raise all the legs, the traveler, grand drape, and scrim in the auditorium."

"Dammit…"

Once something seemed to be getting done, Sakura started to supervise everything. She still had to go talk with Sasuke, but she'd save that for last.

Pfft, everyone outside of theater just thinks it's a bunch of makeup and flowers and romance, when in truth, no. It isn't. Once one has worked backstage in theater, there's a lot of heat and frustration, but at the same time everyone there is like family. Sakura rolled her eyes. People think theater and they think some Romeo and Juliet type crap. That's never the case. There's a lot of kinky ass crap that goes on backstage, where no one will want to look. Theater is a lot harder than most people expect to be. A lot of things go on backstage.

Especially when Haruno Sakura is stage manager. Then everything better be perfect or else. Stage manager basically meant that you are Director #2 in the whole ordeal. Sakura's job consists of making sure the actors were up to par in their lines, she knew all the cues for light, sound, etcetera, that the technical crew was doing what they were supposed to be, and that this show went as smoothly as possible.

Basically, one screw up and she's dead meat.

And as of current, Sakura had to go hunt down the ever infamous for not cleaning: Uchiha Sasuke. Tsunade had said he was slacking off backstage, but when she told him to start moving earlier, he probably ended up somewhere else to slack. When she asked around, no one knew where the infamous Uchiha had run off to.

She checked everywhere she could think of that could possibly conceal a human being: the dressing rooms (both girl's and boy's), tool cabinet (where she thought he belonged for all eternity), paint closet, the tech booth, the catwalk, in Tsunade's office, there were way too many hiding spots in the theater.

No, wait. There was one more place that he could hide easily because it was a portal to another realm.

Prop closet.

Sakura had a half a mind to lock him in there if he was in there. But she didn't know for sure, therefore she could not. After she was almost positive everyone was working, she went to the prop closet.

Sure enough, when she opened the door, there he was sprawled out on the floor looking more relaxed than anybody there. It was enough to make Sakura snap a bit.

"What… the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" Sakura asked through gritted teeth. Sasuke lazily sat up, looking slightly bleary-eyed.

"Well, I was taking a nap." He said sarcastically. Sakura closed the door behind her. The last time she chewed out a person where it was still visually or audibly noticeable, well, people thought it was terrifying. There was enough noise going on outside just in case there was chance that she started yelling.

"Get up. Stop being a lazy ass." Sakura said bluntly. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, but reluctantly and gradually-too gradually—got up on his feet. He leaned against one of the walls and waited for the scolding he had been anticipating since Tsunade chewed him out… three minutes ago. Sakura sighed, getting ready for her big speech, "Look, Sasuke, as stage manager, it's my duty to make sure everyone here is working, and if that doesn't happen then that looks bad on me. Realize that when you guys screw up, then I get yelled at and then I have to yell at you guys. It doesn't help my position if you guys screw around all the time—

"Yes, well, I believe that you're doing a perfectly fine job." Sasuke said with one of his twisted smirks. Sakura glared at him.

"Don't you dare try and patronize me, Uchiha Sasuke."

"I'm merely stating my opinion." He said coolly, reveling in the fact how angry he just made her. She exploded.

"You… you… FUCKING EGOMANIAC WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! WHO IN KAMI'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DEALING WITH—HOW THE HELL DOES ANYBODY PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT ALL THE TIME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE TURD MONKEY* I FEEL SO SORRY FOR YOUR FAMILY AND ANYONE WHO HAS TO DEAL WITH YOUR VERY ESSENCE! I GIVE YOU ONE SIMPLE TASK THAT A MONKEY CAN DO—NO, THAT _NARUTO_ CAN DO—AND YOU CHOOSE NOT TO DO IT! WHY? BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING INCOMPETENT SHITHEAD WHO CAN'T HANDLE ANYTHING THAT REQUIRES MANUAL LABOR! IF I SO MUCH AS HAVE TO COME AND TALK TO YOU ABOUT ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN I WILL HAVE YOU BOOTED OUT OF HERE—WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMIRKING ABOUT, FUCKER?!—IF YOU DON'T WANT TO WORK AND YOU DON'T WANT TO BE HERE THEN WHAT'S THE POINT OF BEING THE TOP ACTOR HERE? HUH?! ASSHOLE?!"

"My reason for being here?" Sasuke mused, a cynical grin playing on his lips, "My reason to be here is only to impress you."

Sakura's expressions went through several drastic changes: anger, confusion, frustration, more anger, a little more confusion, and then rage.

"FUCK YOU, MOTHERFUCKER! STOP TRYING TO BE THAT COOL DUDE. YOU JUST THINK YOU CAN GET WHATEVER YOU WANT BECAUSE YOUR SO HANDSOME OR GOOD LOOKING OR WHATEVER. I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE AND NOW SO I DON'T EVER HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOU AGAIN. NOW, THE NEXT TIME I ASSIGN YOU A TASK I EXPECT IT TO BE FINISHED, IS THAT CLEAR? _WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT ARE YOU STILL SMIRKING ABOUT?!_"

Sasuke's smirk widened, "Are you done yet? I got to go."

Sakura's face flushed from slightly pink to extremely red from anger.

"OH, I'M FAR FROM DONE BUDDY, JUST FOR THAT YOU'RE GOING TO STAY SOME EXTRA TIME HERE AND—

Immediately cut off in her rant, she was pinned against the wall while Sasuke placed a smoldering kiss against her lips. Sakura first thought that she should push him away and punch him in the face.

Unfortunately, her body rejected any rational thoughts.

Her knees buckled from under her and she would have fallen if it wasn't for Sasuke's arm that had snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Any rationality that passed through her mind was quickly forgotten and betrayed when she decided to give into him and wrap her arms around his neck.

Before anything went too far he pulled away from her, letting her go from his grasp. Both were breathing heavily, and in the end, Sasuke still had the nerve to smirk at her, "I'm leaving now."

Sakura nodded, trying to refute the statement. He left, closing the door behind him while Sakura was left to ponder the events that just passed, but could only come to a single thought:

Those small complications of being a stage manager.

**It could have been better, ne? I dunno. I was bored. I am bored. I am the epitome of boredom. **

***what my best friend calls bad drivers**

**Whatever… leave a review. Or not. Or something. **

**Ja ne. **


End file.
